Isis Rising
by Writegirl
Summary: A stranger comes to the SGC and SG1 might never be the same. WARNING Chap 7 NC-17. Chapter 8 NEW!!!! Morning afters are never easy. Daniel/jack Angst!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Isis Rising

Disclaimer: No they aren't mine, I don't know who they belong to really, but once again, I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!

"Bet you didn't think You'd have to wear a Campbell soup can to work this morning, did you?"

The sarcastic comment came from Colonel Jack O'Neil as the rest of his team came through the stargate. Earlier that morning M.A.L.P had returned from a scouting survey, relying digital images of a large metropolis around which the Stargate seemed to be built. The high monoxide content in the atmosphere required the team to wear isolation suits.

"I prefer this to passing out from lack of oxygen sir," Samantha Carter answered, taking in the scene in front of them. 

Perhaps because of the monoxide content, everything around them seemed to be engulfed in a red haze, turning the stones of the buildings around them a strange, crimson that resembled blood. The buildings themselves were tall, hewn from stone, with delicate carvings and large spires reaching into a blood red sky. For all intents and purposes the city appeared deserted, and only recently. No grass was growing in the cracks of the flagstones that paved the courtyard they were standing in, no vegetation had begun to take over the city. Indeed, pots of flowers, their large blue blooms still standing, lined the square on two sides.

"Something is not right here, Colonel O'Neil," Teal'c added, taking in the scene, staff weapon held at ready.

O'Neil nodded, and the group slowly made their way off the raised dais they were currently occupying. Single file, the four moved until they were onto what appeared to have been a main street, and the sight their froze them.

Bodies were everywhere, tossed carelessly about as if hideous toys that some child had forgotten. The faces there, whether man or woman or child, revealed pain in the last moments of death, faces swollen and black. For a moment Jack was grateful for the scrubbers the suits were equipped with. Without them he knew the stench would be unbearable.

"My god," whispered Daniel Jackson as he knelt down next to one of the corpses, a small child who had died clutching what appeared to be a puppy. "It almost looks like a version of the bubonic plague."

"Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better, Daniel," Jack said, scanning the streets for any sign of life. As far as he could see in both directions, the street was crowded with bodies. Not even a breeze stirred the hair on them. "We're gonna need quarantine when we go back through."

For ten long minutes the team walked along the wide street, checking for survivors among the dead, but finding none. Life seemed to have stopped abruptly, whatever having killed the people moving quickly. Fruit still stood in its stalls, rotting in the sun, fountains still poured water into ornate designs. 

The street emptied into another courtyard, this one filled once again with bodies.

Daniel spoke, " I think this is a temple to Isis, but the symbols are almost unrecognizable, the cartouche, though, is right." Daniel pointed to a carving of a woman wearing horns and a lunar disk, large, feathered wings extended from her arms.

Without warning, a gong broke the silence, chimed three times, and was still.

"I think we may have found a survivor."

______________________________________________________

The door to the temple moved like liquid, shimmering in the red light. After testing it on Teal'cs staff weapon, the ventured through it. Inside the temple was dark, let only by almost dead embers lining the walls, casting the statues and carvings into a golden relief. Daniel felt as if he had been transported back to the old Kingdom temple at Philae. There were no Guaold devices that he could see, only rich paintings covering every surface, edged with what he assumed was gold.

"So, who is Isis, Danny Boy?" O'Neil asked as they worked through the outer halls.

"Isis was traditionally a roman goddess, the Great Mother, but she came to embody most of the older Egyptian goddesses. Some archeologists believe that she was based on an older Egyptian goddess, Aset. Isis was the goddess of healing, fertility, almost anything that a woman could come to symbolize. Worship of her lasted well into the 6th century, despite Christian attempts to destroy the religion."

"You just cant keep a good woman down, can you?" O'Neil joked, looking closer at a cartouche.

"Sir?"

Carter's softly spoken word broke through his concentration, and Jack noticed that the narrow halls they had been traversing had opened into a cavernous room, lit from above by sunlight and from within by braziers. In the middle of this room a single figure kneeled, draped in a thin material that floated about it. Two braziers flanked her, sending thick smoke through the skylight.

Before anyone could do anything, the figure swayed, then tipped over, knocking the brazier over and scattering their contents across the floor.

The team moved almost without thinking, Teal'c and O'Neil covering the door as Carter and Daniel moved to the figure.

"It's a girl, sir," Carter said, moving her away from the still glowing embers. Woman' she corrected herself, noting the curves that were ill concealed by the garment she was wearing. Whoever she was, she looked half-starved, lips turning a sickly shade of blue. "Shit, she's not breathing!" 

"She doesn't look infected, Jack, we could take her back with us," Daniel said quickly. Looking up, he noticed the same shimmering substance coating the skylights over head. "That substance may act as a kind of filter, which would explain why she doesn't seem to be affected."

"Her pulse is dropping sir," Carter said, "We cant just let her die."

"Jack sighed, "So how do we get her back to the gate without infecting her?"  
Daniel looked around the room, but his attention swiftly returned to the girl when he felt her jerking, "We're losing her, Jack!"

Without warning Carter jerked off her helmet after looking down at the small hand held device she carried, and began breathing into the stranger's mouth while Daniel immediately began pressing on her breastbone.

"God damn it, Carter!" Jack exploded. There was no telling what she was picking up. Sighing, he turned to Teal'c, "Dial home and radio back that we need a portable isolation chamber and decontamination level 7 on the platform ASAP."

Teal'c nodded, heading back through the large arch. He watched him for a moment before a liquid cough caught his attention.

"She's breathing again, sir." Carter said, turning the woman on her side as she drew shuddering breaths.

"Yeah, I see that, Carter. Daniel?"

After a moment he began speaking hesitantly to the woman in Egyptian, but received no response other than a quizzical glance. He switched to the language he learned from Abydos, but once again he only received a confused look. "I'll have to figure out her dialect, sir."

'Wonderful,' Jack thought, looking towards the ceiling. God knew how long that would take.

Uh, okay, first time writing SG1 fanfiction, so go ahead, be brutal if you want. Criticism only leads to better writing, or uncontrollable bouts of tears, depending on your point of view.


	2. Speaking

"So, what can you tell us about our guest, Dr. Fraiser?"

General Hammond looked expectantly at the dark haired woman sitting at the end of the table. A week had passed since SG 1 brought home their off world guest, and he was getting anxious. The reports he'd received from both SG 1 and SG 8 of what had happened to the people on P7C- 896 spoke of a potential outbreak among his staff, despite their precautions. 

Dr. Fraiser looked up from her reports. "We've run every test on her that we could, and from the offworld samples of the victims, I'd say that she wasn't infected, nor are any of the teams that we've sent through. Whatever this disease was, though, hit them hard. It acts almost like the bubonic plague, but works much faster. From the time of actual infection to final stages, it appears to only take a total of nineteen hours." Fraiser looked back at her papers, " As for our guest, she shows no sign of even being a carrier of the disease. In fact, despite from evidence of starvation, I'd say that she was perfectly healthy. Perhaps a little too healthy."

Jack blinked, "Too healthy?"

"Once we discovered that her physiology is almost identical to ours, we began running DNA tests. All animals, human or otherwise, including those on P7C-896, have some arbitrary DNA that is for reasons unknown inactive, or simply serves no relevant purpose. In some cases these genes code for things such as tails, fur, webbed feet"

"Throwbacks, genes that have been determined unimportant," Carter said.

"Yes. From what we've been able to tell, our Jane Doe has none of these. Her DNA is remarkably free from arbitrary sequences, inactive zones. If I had to guess, I'd say that she's been engineered, or at the very least selectively bred. Extremely so." Dr Fraiser shook her head, "Unfortunately, she hasn't regained consciousness since you brought her through. And there is the matter of the markings on her back." Fraiser passed down a series of 8x10 photos, "They are clearly not natural, and appear to be made from some variant of henna, accounting for its black color. They are permanent." The pictures were of a smooth back marred only by a series of characters that appeared to be Egyptian, though they were unlike anything Daniel had ever seen. There were five, two along her shoulder blades, two more directly below those on her lower back, and one equidistance from the rest in the center of her back. "And a necklace." Dr. Fraiser handed the heavy piece of jewelry to the General. It resembled to mark Teal'c wore on his forehead. "The pendant itself is made from gold, the inside is glazed with onyx, and the center piece is pure platinum."

Hammond nodded his head, "Is there anything you wanted to add, Dr. Jackson?" 

Daniel lifted his head, "From what I've been able to tell from our surveys of the pictograms on the walls, they were a civilization very similar to the ancient Egyptians on Earth. I've been able to decipher some of the walls in the temple where we found her. Most are a derivative of Ancient Egyptian characters, but there are some characters that I've never seen which make translation very difficult without an effective tutor. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say they are a combination of-"

"Is there anything of importance that you can tell us about what you learned, Dr. Jackson." Hammond asked, cutting the younger man off.

Daniel sighed, "Yeah. From what I've been able to tell almost a thousand years ago there was a great battle between the people of P7C-896 and another race from a neighboring star system. Two system lords came to settle the dispute, but something happened. I think one of the lords was caught in the crossfire, and most of the people were either killed or taken away by the remaining Gua'uld. The hieroglyphs indicate that another being, probably another Gua'uld, stopped the rest of the people from being killed. The cartouche for her is similar to that of Isis, or Asset, an Egyptian and Greco-Roman goddess. If I had to make an educated guess, from the markings and her starvation, I would say that Jane Doe is a priestess of some sort. More than likely she was fasting in an attempt to gain help from her gods."

General Hammond nodded. "We have reports from SG 7 that they've found a cache of what appears to be very sophisticated weaponry beneath one of the temples." 

Daniel looked at the General, confusion plain in his features, " Weapons, sir? SG 1 and SG 8 were all over that city. There was no indication that they had any advanced weaponry, accept for the substance guarding the temple. There wasn't even evidence that they had running water or an outside power source. The only weapons we came across were spears, swords, and arrows."

"Be that as it may,. Dr. Jackson, they're there all the same. Since we don't know what they are or what they can do, I'm under orders to wait until our guest wakes up and see what she can tell us. SG 1, you are on stand down for the duration." 

____________________________________________________________________

_Light._

She blinked, turning away from the brightness hurting her eyes. Wherever she was, it was not the temple of Abu sanBel Isis that she had lived all her life. There was a strange sound, and hushed voices. Another temple? But that was impossible. The people had died, at least that's what the temple mother had told her before perishing outside its walls.

Sitting up, she was greeted by a disturbed woman wearing white, who spoke a language unlike any she had heard, but a firm hand on her chest made her words clear: she was to remain laying down until further notice.

____________________________________________________________________

"Daniel?"

Samantha Carter stuck her head through the door of Daniels office, " Our guest is awake. Hammond wants to know if you can talk to her."

Daniel sighed, putting down the heavy tome he'd been reading. The pictograms on the temple walls were unlike anything he'd ever seen, and for him that was saying a lot. They were Ancient Egyptian in origin, that was sure, but they had evolved unlike any of the other languages he'd seen. While most only changed in the spoken form dramatically, this language had taken a definite turn in the written one. It had taken him almost the entire week to piece together the story it told, and that was leaving out large pieces that would no doubt have an effect on the story as a whole.

As Daniel turned towards the infirmary, Carter shook her head. "They have her in observation. Apparently one of the nurses tried to take a blood sample while she was awake." She grinned, "Judging from the shiner she has, I'd say that was a bad idea."

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. Personally, he hated needles, had since he was a kid, and the thought of a nurse getting her just rewards for trying to stick someone was amusing.

"Daniel, I'm glad you're here son," Hammond said as the door opened. Daniel walked over to the woman, who was sitting on the floor, two lab assistants working frantically over her. 

"What happened?" he asked, taking in the red that dotted some of the walls and floor.

Jack answered, " Girl took a flying leap into the glass," he punctuated the statement by rapping a knuckle against it, " Almost knocked herself cold. She started screaming at us and scratching herself, so Fraiser decided they needed to sedate before she did anything more drastic." He smiled, " Couldn't get near her until she saw Teal'c. Then she just crumpled to the floor, bent double with her arms flat out in front of her, forehead to the floor."

Teal'c nodded, "It is a common position for a woman who expects punishment for her actions on many worlds. By submitting to me she more than likely felt she would lessen her punishment. She believed I was there to exact it for refusing to agree to our wishes."

Daniel paled, turning once again to look at the woman. 

"Are you not well, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't know if I'll be able to get through to her if she's sedated." He turned to Hammond, "If you would, sir?"

Hammond nodded, and Daniel walked to the glass door, waiting a moment before it slid open. Being here brought back memories he didn't want to think about, so he pushed them back in his mind, focusing on the task ahead. The techs were waiting a few feet away from their charge, who stood, swaying a moment before balancing herself.

Daniel took a moment to observe her. She was tall for a woman, almost his height, and despite the drugs in her system, stood proudly. Jet black hair tumbled around her, bone straight and glistening slightly in the fluorescent light, making her already pale skin look like marble. But it was her eyes that stunned him. They were pale gray, pale to the point of almost blending into the sclera, having only a hint of color.

"_Vor tuu stans hannafai_?" she asked, scratching at the dressings on her arms before holding her hands over her eyes and pointing to the ceiling. Daniel looked around, then remembered the pale color of her eyes.

"Can you dim the lights, General. I think they're hurting her eyes." Almost instantly they were dimmed to a slight glow. 

"_Danag semoc_."

Daniel blinked, " _Hannafai kiano_?" he asked, trying a simple question in Egyptian. When he got no response, he tried Abydonian. "_Hanntu miakato_?"

The woman blinked, cocking her head slightly, then shaking it. The sudden movement knocked her off balance, and Daniel found himself catching the woman before she landed.

Gently, he leaned her against the wall before moving back. "_Ianno_?" she asked.

**'Looks like we're going to have to start from the basics'**, Daniel thought. Sighing, he pointed to himself, "Daniel." He stated, touching the center of his chest. "Daniel." He repeated. Then again, hoping she would understand. He almost gave up when he saw her tentatively reach out and touch him. 

"Dan'hael?"

**'Close enough,' **"He touched her lightly, giving her an inquisitive look.

The woman blinked again, before touching herself as he had, "Incarra."

Daniel nodded, "Incarra," he repeated, nodding deeply, pleased when she mimicked his gesture.

**'At least we're getting somewhere,'** He was about to ask her another question when Hammond tapped lightly on the glass, motioning for him to leave. Daniel stood, only to be dragged back down.

"_In hi'a inse'tiwai fian?"_

"What?"

The woman looked desperate for a moment, looking around the room, then at her arms. Taking a breath, she ripped away the dressing on one arm, pulling away when Daniel tried to stop her. Pressing on one of the wounds until he began to bleed, she moved to a wall.

"What are you" Daniel started, but stopped. He watched as again and again she forced her scratches to bleed, using the blood to trace. It only took her a few moments to finish, then she tapped the picture. "_Inse'tewai_."

It was a half circle on a rectangle, a pyramid above both. "Oh, the stargate?" He moved his hand over the drawing, careful not to touch it, "_Inse'tewai._" He said, touching the symbol on his fatigues, pleased when she nodded rapidly. '**Two words in six minutes,**' he thought.

Incarra tugged at his arm, demanding his attention. With two fingers she walked her hand across the wall to the stargate, then pointed to herself. She repeated the action, punctuating it by jabbing the picture several times.

Daniel nodded, " I think I know what you want." He said, once again moving away. This time she let him, following him with her eyes.

"Please tell me you know what's going on in that woman's head, Dr. Jackson." Hammond said when Daniel walked over to him.

"I think I do, General. She wants to go back to her world. She clearly knows what the stargate is for."

Hammond shook his head, " We cant risk getting her infected, and I doubt she'd be willing to wear a level four HAZMAT suit."

" I don't know, might look good on her," Jack said.

Daniel shot him a pointed look, " She might understand, sir. If we can prove to her that they aren't a threat."

Jack snorted, "And how do you propose we do that, Danny boy?"

___________________________________________________________________

"I cannot believe this," Jack said.

Carter smiled, "You did ask the question, Sir." She answered, glancing down quickly before lifting one eyebrow.

Jack looked down, then glowered at her, "Very funny, Carter. Had I known I was going to do this, I would have worn my silk boxers." He turned to the door as Daniel walked in, Incarra trailing after him, " You better hope this works," he said.

Daniel just smiled before turning to Incarra. "Watch." He said, pointing to his eyes, then to Jack.

The next few minutes were little more than a series of laughs and jokes as Jack demonstrated how to get into the HAZMAT suit, blushing when he noticed her noticing certain parts of him, and staring in approval. **'Still got it Jack,**' he thought to himself, though at the moment he was wishing someone else was watching with the same interest.

Once he was done, he stood, smiling, as Daniel led Incarra to another suit. **'This oughtta be good.'**

Jack wasn't disappointed. 

_____________________________________________________________________

**'Good lord, who'd think a priestess could punch so Goddamned hard?'**

Daniel wished he wasn't wearing a helmet, so he could finger his tender jaw and make sure nothing was broken. His hands slipped a little lower than Incarra thought was proper while he was helping her into the suit, at least, that's what he assumed that look of righteous outrage was as he stared up from the floor. What was even more mortifying was that everyone, Teal'c included, had been unable to contain their laughter.

**'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,'** he thought to himself.

They were back at the temple, after walking through the cleared streets. The only bodies left were those further in the city, and he dreaded what might happen if Incarra saw them. Some were still around, the last of the huge clean up they'd been occupied with, and Incarra's cries had carried over their headsets. She'd stood, frozen, looking around at the people, and he knew she knew they were beyond helping.

Teal'c, Carter, and O'Neil walked through, followed by Incarra, who immediately began removing the suit, or at least attempting to. Carter reached over to help, and soon she stood in nothing but a pair of baggy fatigues. 

"Wonder how much more we can convince her to take off," Jack said, nudging Daniel slightly.

Daniel smiled, " I'll tell her you said that once we can communicate, Jack."

Before Jack could make a comeback, Daniel found himself being pulled through the halls, almost too fast for the bulky suit. After a few minutes he found himself in a large chamber that housed only two chairs, walls covered with hieroglyphs and other pictograms. 

"Daniel, what's she doing?" Jack asked as Incarra walked over to a far wall.

"Don't know, Jack." He answered. 

When Incarra returned she was carrying two objects that looked like small circlets of thinly worked gold, bent into intricate loops that held what he suspected was lapis in their centers. He obeyed when he was pushed down into one of the chairs, removing his helmet when she knocked on it. He was standing slightly, though most of his weight was pushed into the chair.

"Danny, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I agree with Colonel O'Neil, DanielJackson. Whatever she is planning to do might harm you gravely." Teal'c said, holding his staff at ready.

Daniel looked into Incarra's eyes, then looked at his companions. " I don't think so, Jack. Teal'c. Why would she hurt herself in the process?"

Teal'c lifted one eyebrow, " She knows from what she has seen that her people are dead. There are several cultures that would find it an honor to accompany a priestess to her death."

Before Daniel could answer he felt two fingers close over his lips, silencing him. Nodding in understanding, he leaned back, jumping at the feel of cold metal as the circlet was slipped around his head. He let his fingers go lax as she placed them in separate holes cut into the chairs arms. The sensation was strange. It felt for all the world like he waswaiting for something. Idling, like car.

He didn't wait long.

Jack watched as Incarra climbed into the second chair, glaring at them all in turn until they understood: They were not to interfere.

**'A cold day in Hell, lady,'** Jack thought.

Slowly, the woman placed the second circlet on her head, facing the largest piece of blue stone out. With the same methodical movements, she positioned herself, placing her hands on the chair.

"What the Hell is that?" 

Jack heard Carter, but he was watching as the chairs began to glow, pushing the loud buzzing sound to the back of his awareness. One sign from Daniel that something was wrong, and he'd have him out in seconds. 

A few moments later and the glow dissipated, and Daniel slid, boneless, from the chair.

"Shit! Daniel!" Jack and Teal'c rushed over to him, but Daniel was already trying to sit up.

"See, I told you she wouldn't hurt me." He said, his voice hoarse.

"That remains to be seen, DanielJackson."

"Your friend is unharmed, Starwalkers."

All three looked up as Sam and Incarra walked towards them.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "OK, now she decides to speak English."

Daniel shook his head, "The chairs are a type of universal translator. Her language passed to me, and ours to her." Daniel stood up, walking over to the wall, scanning furiously. "Amazing. Even the knowledge of the written language. I might as well be reading English."

**'Or Latin, or Greek, or Macedonian,' **Jack thought. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil, this is Major Samantha Carter, and this is Teal'c," Jack said, nodding to each in turn. "And I believe you already know Dr. Daniel Jackson."

He watched a puzzled frown cross Incarra's face, "You are a healer, Daniel?"

Sam shook her head, " Not a medical doctor. He's extremely learned in languages and cultures."

Incarra nodded her head, before turning to Teal'c. Bowing deeply before speaking, eyes to the ground."Your people came hear years ago and almost destroyed us. Why are you among these and not with your" she paused, searching for the words, " brothers?" Despite her command of the language she held a moderate accent, and Jack compared it to those of the Somoan people who lived at a base he'd been stationed at.

" I have renounced the ways of the System Lords as false and am now working with the SGC to protect these people and stop them from harming others." He answered.

Incara nodded, "I believe we should return to your world now. Your General is the one in command, yes? I believe he would like to speak with me."


	3. Walking and talking

            General Hammond was waiting expectantly at the bottom of the ramp when SG1 dialed in. He smiled when he watched the five move away from the event horizon, removing their suits as they did so. As a precaution, he'd had SG8 set up a decontamination sight, so his people could move quickly between the two worlds, and to make sure that nothing traveled through the stargate with returning teams.

            "Colonel O'Neil, I hope you learned something useful on this mission," he said, looking from jack to their charge, who was steadily stripping on the ramp.

            At his words she stopped, bowing deeply. "General Hammond, it is an honor to be on your world."

            At his blank stare, Jack only smiled, "Yeah, General. I guess you could say we learned something."

            "I'm very pleased to meet you, Incarra, and I offer a belated welcome to our world," General Hammond announced once SG1 was seated in the briefing room. "My government is willing to offer you sanctuary on this planet for as long as you wish, or to send you to another planet of your choosing."

            Incarra nodded, "I thank you, General Hammond, for you welcome. I would like to stay and learn as much about this world as possible. Daniel's mind has shown me many great things, and I would like to see them."

            Hammond sat down, "About the device that you used to communicate with us. Is their anything you can tell us about how it works? Or if we can transfer it to this facility?"

            The woman shook her head slowly. " The _ne'har is a relic from ancient times, when the Gods still walked among us. None but the temple mothers knew how it worked, if they knew at all. We have never attempted to dismantle the Chair of Seeing."_

            "Then you wont mind if my people-"

            "General, please," Daniel interrupted. "Incarra, what the general wants to know is that if we brought the ne'har here, would you be able to tell us something about it? Even myths concerning how it works?"

             Incarra cocked her head. " To bring the Chair here would mean defiling the Temple of Isis. I cannot allow that." She sighed, "I understand from Daniel that you have had much difficulty in the past when attempting to communicate with other peoples, and I do not mean to laugh in the face of your generosity, General Hammond, but I must insist that you leave the Chair where it is. Using it from the Seat of Power would be no problem."

            Before Hammond could speak Sam interrupted, "General, we do have evidence that the ne'har is linked to a complex, and very delicate power system on which the temple is built. If you were to order it moved here, I doubt we would be able to reconstruct it with any success, and might actually damage much of the equipment in the process."

            Hammond nodded, " So moving the chair here is out of the question. There is another matter I would like to discuss with you, Incarra. We have found advanced weapons beneath one of the temples. Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

            Daniel watched as Incarra looked down at her hands, concerned when the knuckles began to turn white with strain. "The weapons that you speak of are cursed, General Hammond. Leave them where they lay."

            "I can see why you would feel this way, but we may have need-"

            "You should have no need for death!" She exploded, then calmed. "The machines of which you speak were once the gods of my people. Through them we charted the stars and conquered others, made them slaves to our will. It is they that brought the True Gods upon us. We were almost destroyed, and only through Isis were we spared the wrath of the Sun of the Morning at the death of the Eagle."

            "Ra?" Daniel asked. " You're talking about Ra and Horus."

            Incarra nodded gravely, "The cursed dawn and the false bird descended on my people, slaughtering them at will, claiming some for his amusement. All others were slaughtered. Our weapons were effective against his sky riders, but not for long. In desperation my people were forced underground, hiding like _clora in abandoned mines. In one last act of defiance, we began building the weapons that you have found, Hammond. The false Eagle fell, his ship destroyed, and the Morning Star tried to wipe us from memory. Isis saved us."_

            Hammond looked confused, "Who was this Isis? Another God?"

            "Goddess," Incarra corrected quickly, "She staid the Dawns hand, taught my people how to survive without our weapons. Those that remained were entombed, with the warning to never resurrect them."

            Daniel nodded his head, "That's what happened to your people, isnt it, Incarra. They opened the tomb."

            "Yes, Daniel. A new age was forming among my people. The young wanted to recapture the glory of our ancestors, to rebuild the ancient empire. They stormed the Temple of Light, broke the sacred seals. It was then that the sky turned red and the wrath of the gods was once again upon us." She turned to Hammond again, "If you wish to bring these harbingers of death here, I cannot stop you, General Hammond, but I ask you to leave them where they are. Nothing good has ever come from them. Two worlds died at their hands. How many more must follow."

            "I will be sure to pass that warning onto my superiors, Incarra. In the meantime Teal'c will escort you to doctor Fraiser, or medical specialist. There are a number of questions that she would like to ask you, and some tests she wants to perform."

            "Then I will go at once."

________________________________________________________________________

            Daniel looked up from the drawings he was studying when the door to his office opened, "Hey, Jack," he said offhandedly, "What's up?"

            Colonel sniffed slightly, settling into the large couch that dominated a back wall, "Oh, nothing much, just rooting around a thousand year old cellar, which has the spiders and rats to prove it, and hauling alien tech through the gate. You?"

            Daniel pointed to a place where several etchings were taped to the wall, almost completely covering it. "I've been trying to discern more of Incarra's history so she could rest. From what I understand this battle she speaks of occurred about five thousand years ago, around the same time that Ra lost control of the colonies on earth. But this is even more interesting," He pointed to a place where the etchings were barely visible. "Apparently, someone else got to earth before Ra did. He used it as a pit stop, for lack of a better phrase, picked up about five hundred humans and brought them to Balazara, Incarra's homeworld. Then, for whatever reason, he just left them alone."

            "Aw, shucks," Jack muttered.

            Daniel nodded, "Apparently, a stargate already existed on their planet, for whatever reason, and supplies would be sent through: meat, milk, raw textiles, basic survival gear. Occasionally, other peoples would be sent through. Her culture developed almost completely independently from any other. The gu'oulds name was Dakareth. He must have died soon afterwards, because I've never seen the name anywhere else."

            "Anything else?" Jack asked.

            Daniel looked at his teammate. Usually, the other man would be tearing his hair out by now, but for some reason he seemed interested. "Yeah. After her people were saved by Isis, there were barely fifteen hundred left, fifteen hundred out of over seven billion, if the estimates are any indication. Isis left some of her Jaffa, these guys." Daniel pointed to a section where the men were obviously holding staff weapons, "both to combat the effects of inbreeding and to help rebuild their civilization. Later, another group of humans came through the gate, from what I think is Abydos. It would explain the prevalence of hieroglyphs in their writing, when they were taken before Ra appeared. Now this is really interesting. This section shows a battle. At first I thought it was between two men, but if you look close, they're women. Fighting with katana's and sais. Apparently, about a thousand years ago, another crop of humans came through the gate, described as being from "Chin'la" and "Jaopa. The people are definitely Chinese and Japanese, both in the descriptions of their culture and in the fighting styles illustrated here and here." He pointed to two other places. "And this is just a piece of the wall from one room."

            Jack sighed. Daniel was one of the few men who could actually get a hard on from looking at drawings of birds and eyes. For anyone else he would suggest lots of therapy and a daily session with a well stacked woman, but Daniel was Daniel, all he could hope for was to drag the other man out of his cave for a few hours at a time. "You done for the day, Danny?"

            "Sure Jack. Why?"

            O'Neil sighed, running a hand down his face. The man spends twelve hours straight looking at drawings and he has to ask why, "Because I'm your keeper for this week, remember? Sam ditched out at the last moment, and its my job to make sure that you eat at least one descent meal a day. Come on," he grabbed the archeologist by the arm, "We're going to O'Malleys."

________________________________________________________________________            

"Jesus, Daniel, what happened?"

            Jackson winced at the concerned words. Jack had dragged him out for steaks at his favorite restaurant, then announced that the other man needed to 'unwind'. Then proceeded to get Daniel piss drunk, the results of which were hammering away at his head as they spoke.

            "Sam, which one of you decided that I needed a babysitter?" he whispered hoarsely, taking a long drink of coffee.

            The blond smiled, "We all did, Daniel. You don't eat right, you hardly sleep, and you'd work twenty hours a day if we didn't drag you away from the base." She smirked, "Be grateful we told Teal'c that you had no need of his kind  of care, which consisted of force feeding you j'kapa and tying you down to a bed for a week."

            "J'kapa?" 

            "J'kapa is a large worm that inhabits several planets," Teal'c answered from behind them, " It is very nutritious, and is quiet flavorful, if one knows how to prepare it correctly. The entrails in particular contain the majority of the vitamins and minerals." By the time Teal'c was finished, Daniel was green and headed for the men's room at top speed, almost knocking over an airman.

            Sam raised an eyebrow, "I though j'kapa was a type of corn meal mush flavored with herbs and baked?"

            Teal'c turned, " DanielJackson will no longer complain about your and Colonel O'Neil's plan to make sure he remains healthy," he replied. "We have a briefing in less than ten minutes. Would you care to accompany me, Major Carter?"

            Sam smiled as she walked along side their resident Jaffa. The SF's could say what they wanted, Teal'c had a wicked sense of humor.

________________________________________________________________________

            "Glad to see you made it back in one piece," Janet said as Daniel walked into the briefing room. She'd seen Jack drag him out at sundown, and felt a twinge of pity for the other man. Whenever Jack was on "Daniel rounds," their archeologist definitely made up for lost time. Ever since they began talking to Incarra he'd spent almost every waking moment either conversing with her or deciphering page upon page of information from any of the several temples in the city.

            "Daniel nodded, looking daggers at Teal'c and Sam where they sat across the table. "No thanks to Jack. I didn't know the human body could hold that much alcohol."

            "Did I hear someone call my name?" Jack asked as he walked in with the General. "Come on, Danny, at least I didn't make you do anything weird, like when you told me you and some of your friends ran around buck na-"

            "JACK!" Daniel shouted, blushing to his hairline. He really hated it when he got drunk, it made him reminisce on the "good old days" of college when he pulled any number of stupid stunts. And Jack remembered every minute detail from each and every story.

            General Hammond cleared his throat. "Please, lets begin. Dr. Fraiser, I believe you had some information you wanted to tell us about Incarra."

            Janet nodded. "Over the past few day's I've been running several tests on her, strength, endurance, things of that nature. From what we've seen, Incarra is much different from the average human female."

            "How different?"

            Janet sighed, "Well, for starters, she can run twenty miles without breaking a sweat. Straight. We had a heart monitor on her. Incarra's heart rate never rose above eighty-five, steady as a metronome. Also, she's a lot stronger than she looks, we topped her off at three hundred ninety-seven pounds on the bench-pressing machine, and her legs are almost twice as strong. She's also fast. Her reflexes would shame a professional boxer, and more than half the pilots we have at this base would be eating her dust. Extreme resilience to heat and cold, disease, and all without burning more energy than your average woman who works out regularly."

            Jack blinked, "Wow."

            "When will I be able to see the rest of your planet, Daniel?"

            The archeologist looked up at the plaintive voice, watching as Incarra looked through a National Geographic. "Soon, Incarra. As soon as the General is convinced that you wont be in danger on our world, I'll take you out to dinner, and hiking. Jack showed me some great camping sites the last time we went."

            Incarra plucked at her clothing impatiently. The heavy BDU's they made her wear were much coarser than the fine linen shift she'd worn for the majority of her life. Sam informed her that such attire would be inappropriate for their base, and almost choked when Incarra informed her that she would rather wear nothing and be comfortable, than wear so many clothes and be uncomfortable.

            Daniel smiled, "You'll get used to them, Incarra. Major Carter already spoke to you about the clothing thing, right?"

            She nodded, "And I informed her that I would have no qualms about wearing nothing, but that too does not seem to be an option."

            "Uh, no, it wouldn't, at least, not here." He stammered in response.

            Incarra smiled, "You are shy, Daniel. I can see why Jack likes you."

            _That made him do a double take, "Like me? Jack, likes me?"_

            "Of course, it is common for mates to like each other on my world. Is it not the same here?"

            "Mates?" Daniel squeaked. "I think you've misunderstood our relationship. We're teammates, and on good days, friends. We are NOT mates."

            "Then you do not desire him?"

            Daniel opened his mouth, only to close it slowly, sure that no matter what he said, it would be the wrong answer. If he said 'no', Incarra would only prove him wrong. If he said 'yes', it would open a whole other train of thought he didn't like to contemplate, let alone discuss.

            "Hey, Dannyboy, Hammond just called a meeting. I think he's putting us back on active duty."

            _Bless you Jack, "Sure, I'll be right there." He turned to Incarra, "Are you gonna be all right in here?"_

            She nodded, "Of course. The…airman… outside will no doubt escort me if I desire to go anywhere else."

___________________________________________________________________

            "So, just standard recon, nothing special," Jack said to himself. Why they couldn't get another team, preferably the leathernecks to do this little picnic trip was beyond him.

            "You do not look as if you wish to depart, O'Neil, is something wrong?"

            "No, Teal'c, nothing's wrong. Just a little pregate anxiety."

            Jack sighed as he heard the familiar whoosh of the stargate activating. Two and a half weeks grounded was more than he could stand. As much as he hated to admit it, he depended on their missions to break the monotony of his life. 

            "All packed campers?" he asked cheerfully, starting up the ramp.

            Sam rechecked her GDO, "Preliminary MALP shows trees sir, with no sign of life in the surrounding area."

            O'Neil sighed, "Just my kind of planet. Come on kids, everyday's an adventure."

_________________________________________________________________

            "Unauthorized offworld activation. Repeat: unauthorized gate activation. All hands report to the gate room."

            "Turn that damn thing off," Hammond growled, motioning to the tech. "Who do we have off world?"

            "SG1,9, and 13 are offworld, sir. SG9 and 13 checked in fifteen minutes ago on schedule." He checked the monitors, "The code is SG1 with emergency medical beacon."

            Before Hammond could give the order the iris was open and Fraiser's team was waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

            Teal'c came through first, stumbling under the weight of the body in his arms. Sam followed, flying through as if pushed before crashing into Teal'c, almost knocking the Jaffa and the medics who were assisting him over. Daniel ran through last, coughing.

            "Close it up!" Hammond ordered, watching the fury of movement in the room below.     Jack was already gone, Carter, Teal'c and Daniel were being looked over by the additional medics, but that didn't worry him.

            What worried Hammond was the blood that literally drenched Teal'c from shoulder to knee, and instinct told him that the blood didn't belong to him.

            "Get him on the gurney, 3-2-1-lift!"

            "I count two staff wounds, one through the stomach, one through the upper thigh,"

            "I got no pulse, blood pressure dropping,"

            "Pupils unresponsive,"

            "I need two bore IV's in him now! Keep the channels wide open!"

            _Come on Jack, please come on, __stay calm Janet, stop the bleeding, everyone knows what their doing, just focus, "Bleeding stopped!"_

            "I still got no pulse, blood pressure bottoming out,"

            _Damnit "I need 1mg epinephrine, stat!" Janet opened one eye, "still unresponsive, starting CPR" __Jack, you are not going to die on my table you hear me, you're not! __1-2-3, breathe, 1-2-3, breathe. Come on Jack, give me something, anything, "Nurse?"_

            The blond shook her head, "I got nothing," 

            "2 mg." _Cant use the paddles, too much trauma_. 

            "Epinephrine in..." _1...2...3... Please, if I have a favor left somewhere...please..._

            Janet looked at the stone-faced nurse, "Anything?"

            "Nothing."

            "Damnit! Turn the machine off," the level whine of the heart monitors 

ended abruptly, dropping the infirmary into silence. Janet sighed, removing her gloves slowly. 

"Time of death, 4:15 pm. Cause: massive trauma resulting in cardiac arrest."

_______________________________________

FEEDBACK is the name of the game, people, so take a minute and write something, don't be shy, I LOVE idea's, so lay them on me!!!!!!


	4. What now?

            Daniel was the first one on his feet, heading steadily towards the infirmary. Teal'c and Sam not far behind.

            _Please don't let him die, please...not because of me...._

            He replayed those last moments in his mind again and again. The ruins appeared almost out of nowhere, emerging from the vegetation and mist like ghosts, white spires draped with vines and moss. He'd started in, blindly, as usual, already trying to translate the markings that were etched into the crumbling stone.

            It was Teal'c who saved him from a blast in the chest.

            The forest erupted in violence, Jaffa pouring from the jungle, the temple, from everywhere. 

            "Fallback!" Jack shouted, laying down covering fire as Daniel and Teal'c ran pell-mell from the site. The run through the forest was one of the longest he'd ever known, surrounded by weapons fire and shouts.

            "Major Carter!" Teal'c shouted as a blast hit the ground near Sam, sending her sprawling, eyes closed.

            Without missing a stride the big man had her in his arms, still running. Daniel looked behind him, watched as Jack turned to lay down more fire before turning to him, "Go! Dial home!" Daniel didn't move, "NOW, God damnit!"

            Daniel didn't think, didn't breathe, he just grabbed Jack and dragged him along, ignoring the mans protests. There was no way he was leaving him behind.

            Three kliks later, they were stumbling to the gate, no sign of Teal'c or Carter.

            _Oh God, shit...please... they have to be all right, the have to be..._

            "Carter! Teal'c!" He could hear Jack's concern, "Where the hell are you!?"

            "O'Neil!" the Jaffa detached himself from the tree's, still carrying Sam. "They are not far behind."

            He turned to Daniel, "What you waitin' for, an invitation. Get that sucker working!"

            The words jolted him out of his trance, and he began punching symbols with reckless speed. He was vaguely aware of Jack punching in their GDO, while Teal'c set down a coughing Sam

            "Look out!"

            The shout was followed by a solid weight pushing him against the DHD and pulling him to the side, but not before he felt a thud echo through the body on his, his cry lost in the whoosh of the wormhole engaging.

            George Hammond watched the medical team as they flew around the colonel, hands desperate to stop the blood flowing from his wounds, others inserting IV's and taking blood pressure. In the observation room there was no sound, only a silent pantomime as the actors danced, weaving in and out of each other with the speed of long experience.

            "C'mon, Fraiser, bring him back," he whispered. Jack was strong, but this would test just how strong.

            "General?"

            He turned, taking in Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c as they piled into the room, trailing a medical team behind them. "You should be back at the gate room getting checked out, not here."

            As if to punctuate his sentence, Sam's legs gave out, throwing her into Daniel, who almost went down under her weight. 

            "We have to make sure Jack's okay," the archeologist whispered, looking through the glass. The number of people around Jack was steadily falling. until only Janet and two nurses remained.

            This was not good.

            After long moments she leaned up, removing her gloves as the nurse pulled a sheet over Jack's face. Her glance into the observation booth told them what they didn't want to believe.

            He was gone.

            "No."

            The word echoed in the room, a sentiment spoken by one, but felt by all.

            Janet was in the door, looking at her hands. "There was nothing we could do." The professionalism warred with the friend, and won some ground. "He lost too much blood, and his heart was already stopped by the time we got to him. I'm...I'm sorry."

            Hammond nodded to the doctor, before turning his eyes back to the body. The room was almost empty. The call was already made to take the body to the morgue.

            "What is she doing?"

            The question got everyone's attention, and five pairs of eyes stared into the infirmary as Incarra approached the body. Silently, she removed the sheet, letting it fall to the floor as she placed one hand on his wound, another on his forehead.

            "Dr. Jackson?"

            He shook his head, "Probably some form of burial ceremony... I don't really-"

            His words were cut off by a flash of light that swirled around the woman, lifting her hair in a contained whirlwind. Equipment near her shattered, and the lights in the room flashed.

            "What the hell..."

            Hammond trailed off as the storm subsided, leaving her surrounded by pale blue light. Slowly, the light infused Jack, and faded.

            Jack sat up, gasping.

            "Oh, my God..."

            They almost fell over each other, but they made it to the infirmary, where Jack was fingering his chest, "Okay, will someone please tell me what the hell just happened?"

            All eyes turned to the black haired woman, who only smiled slightly before crumbling to the floor.

            "Dead? You're telling me I was dead?"

            Jack's words echoed through the briefing room  ten hours later as he looked from one person to the other. "You're serious?"

            Janet shook her head, "I don't know how to explain it. You were dead when we brought you in, no pulse, no heartbeat. As far as I can tell you were clinically dead for at least four minutes."

            "Shouldn't I be brain damaged or something, then?"

            "Yes, you should be. Which raises another question. Incarra healed you, not just your life threatening wounds, but most of the scars you've had before coming to the SGC."

            Jack looked down, as if he could see himself through his clothes. "Overachieving on her part?"

            "How is Incarra?" Hammond asked.

            Janet sighed, folding her hands. "Still unconscious. Whatever she did took a tremendous amount of energy. Her blood count is off the charts, electrical current in the body is practically non existent, temperature hovering near the bottom end of the spectrum. Quite frankly, sir, I don't know when she'll wake up, or if she will."

            "What I want to know is how she managed to do it." Sam said, " I mean, is she some kind of walking sarcophagus?"

            "That's another question I'd like answered." the Doctor announced, "From all the scans we've run there is no sign of any kind of technological tampering in her, no signs of naquadah, nothing that would indicate that this is the working of gou'uld technology. And from what we've seen, a sarcophagus wouldn't have been able to repair such substantial damage in so short a time."

            "You wouldn't happen to have something to add to this conversation, would you, Teal'c?" Jack asked the Jaffa. In their years of working together, he'd learned that the man offered nothing unless he was asked first.

            "There are legends of a race known as the Galat who could heal by touch. Apophis once sent a troop in search of them, but they found nothing."

            "Which would make sense considering that the coordinates were from the Ancients database. From what we can determine, the planet is on the edge of our galaxy, almost out of the stargate's range." Sam added.

            Hammond nodded, "All right. I'm placing SG1 back on stand down-"

            "For cryin' out loud, general-"

            "That's without exception, colonel. At least until we can gauge the long term effects of whatever it is she's done to you. Not to mention the fact that you're only recently returned from the dead, and as much as the pleases me, I'm not about to lose you so soon again. For the time being I'm letting you go home and get some rest, all of you." he added as Carter began to stand. "That includes you major. Dismissed."

            "So, anyone in the mood for hockey?" Jack asked as the four walked down the hall.

            Sam shook her head, "Sorry sir. I'm going home, taking these pain pills, and sleeping until Hammond calls us up again." She lifted a trembling hand to her forehead, rubbing at the neat row of stitches marring the skin there. "besides, Janet said to keep my leg elevated. Come one, Teal'c, you can stay the night at my place, get away from this place."

            Teal'c nodded, "I will gather my things and join you by the elevators, Major Carter."

            Daniel and Jack watched as Sam hopped on her crutches, the bulky cast looking out of place on her. She was notorious at the SGC for avoiding major injuries on missions, as long as one discounted the whole Jolinar fiasco.

            Jack shrugged, "Guess that just leaves you and me, Dannyboy. What do you say? You, me, a large pizza with the works and more cold beer than you can drink."

            Daniel nodded, moving almost blindly to the elevators, "Sounds good, Jack. Sounds real good."

You didn't really think I was going to kill him, did you??????? One word, guys.... FEEDBACK!!!!! it's vital to my survival, so please leave a donation on your way out. eternal gratitude and boot kissing to those who do!!!!!!!


	5. Snow

            The ride to Jack's place was made in near silence. Daniel stared at his hands, wondering when he'd lost his mind. Had it been when he saw Jacks blood covering him? When Janet moved away from Jack, allowing the sheet to be drawn over his friend? Or had it been when Jack was returned to them, whole, by a stranger?

            **_Stop thinking, Dannyboy_**, Jack's voice cut through his mind, shattering his other thoughts**_, You lost your mind a while ago, you just never stopped to notice._**

            Daniel sighed, closing his eyes slowly.  He had lost his mind a while ago, right around the time he started watching Jack, following him with his eyes whenever he was around. Right about the same time that he found himself wondering how Jack looked in the morning…how he tasted….

            **_Face it, Danny, you've fallen for me_**_. _The Jack in his head looked down shyly, before skewering him with his gaze, **_And here I thought you were still pinning for Shau'ri._**

            "Yo, Daniel? You in there?"

            Daniel blinked as a hand was waved over his face, "Yeah?"

            Jack shook his head, opening the door, "I said, we're home. You know? Time to get out of the car? Call the Poppa Johns before they close?"

            Daniel nodded, "Yeah, Jack. Sorry. I must have blanked out for a minute there."

            "Uh-hu." Jack shrugged.

            **_Smooth, Dannyboy, real smooth_**.

            "Earth to Daniel, you want pepperoni, or what?"

            Daniel jerked, looking to Jack. It was the fifth time in as many minutes that he'd blanked out. _Yeah, you'd think you were the one who died._ "Yeah, Jack."

            He nodded, turning around to write down the total. Daniel tore his eyes away, feeling guilt creep into him for checking out his best friends butt. He was quickly entering territory that he didn't want to think about, especially when those thoughts centered around Jack. 

            **_Don't lie, you do wanna think about them, especially with me in them. _****_Remember the one about the showers…_** Jack was back in his head, leaning against the couch, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised.

            Daniel shook his head_, He is not there, he's in the kitchen, digging around the fridge. This is just a guilt and stress induced delusion, ignore it and it will go away._

            Daniel looked behind him again. Jack was still there, other eyebrow raised this time, as if to say**_, Oh, really?_**

            He turned back to Jack, to find a beer dangling in front of him, "Thanks." He said, taking a long drink. Maybe the alcohol would help to clear his mind.

            Jack sat down on the couch next to his friend, "You all right, Danny? Didn't hit your head to hard, did you?"

            Daniel quelled the warmth he felt at his friends concern, "No Jack, I'm just a little…shocked… I mean, a couple hours ago I was thinking I'd have to bury you, and …here you are, back to normal."

            Jack laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it. You know what really sucks? I didn't see any pearly gates or anything. Guess that means I'm goin' ta hell."

            "Nah, they wouldn't keep you down there. I'd give you a week before the Devil was trying to kick you out." 

            Jack looked offended, then broke into a smile, "Probably." Before he could say anything else the doorbell rang. "Pizza."

            Daniel looked into his beer as Jack paid the pizza guy, wondering what the hell he was going to do. What was he supposed to say? _'Hey Jack, I was just wondering, would you mind it if I'd fallen in love with you?'_ Or maybe, _' You wouldn't believe the dreams I've been having involving you, handcuffs, and whip cream.'_

            "Soups On!" Jack laid the boxes down on the table with a flourish, settling down into the couch. Flipping open his box, he inhaled, "Ah, nothing like the works to make a man feel alive."

            Daniel blushed. His own pizza was fairly plain: pepperoni, extra cheese, nothing to strenuous or complex. Jack's statement left him feeling bereft of…something.

            "You sure you're all right?"

            He nodded silently, keeping his eyes on his own pizza. Why the hell had he decided to come here, anyway? What was he going to say, to do? What could he do that wouldn't end up getting him tossed out of the Stargate Program?

            Jack started when he saw the first tear hit the slice of pizza Daniel was holding, but he wasn't too surprised. Daniel was good at holding things in, and sometimes they just came rushing out at odd times. Eleven hours ago, he'd technically lost his best friend; his brain was just taking a long time realizing it.

            Gently, Jack took the piece of pizza, throwing it back in the box. Daniel still hadn't moved, so he gathered the younger man in his arms, sighing when the first shaky sobs began. "Easy," he whispered soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down Daniels back, "It's okay. I'm right here, and I don't plan on goin' anywhere soon."

            That statement made Daniel cry harder, and Jack could guess why. Everyone that Daniel cared about ended up leaving him. To dare to believe that someone wouldn't leave made all his insecurities rise to the surface.

            After a few minutes, Daniel quieted, almost jumping out of Jack's arms, hastily wiping his face with his sleeve. "Sorry," he said, his voice still shaky, "Guess I'm just a big baby sometimes."

            Jack smirked, "Sometimes?" then he sobered, "You just needed to release stress, Daniel. Trust me, its better than the alternative."

            "Alternative?"

            Jack sat up straight, "Well, you would have either A) Punched me, or B) Avoided me until you could trust yourself not to punch me, or C) Cried on my shoulder. Personally, I like C a hell of a lot better than the other two."

            Daniel sighed, the sound hollow, resigned. "Its just been a long week, Jack. I'm worn out." With that, he picked up his jacket, "I need to go home. I'll pick up the pizza tomorrow."

            Jack stood, "No way, Danny. You're gonna sit you ass down and talk to me. And don't," he added when Daniel opened his mouth, "Don't tell me you're fine, because that's the one sure sign that you're not."

            "What do you want me to talk about, Jack? My childhood? My failed relationships? How about the fact that I almost got my best friend killed? Oh, excuse me, I _did_ get you killed today, didn't I? forget the almost!" He wound down. " Forgive me if I'm not in the mood for a little soul searching."

            "Sounds like we have a lot to cover," Jack said, crossing his arms, "Where do you wanna start? And personally, I wouldn't worry about the whole thinking you killed me, bit. I mean, how many times have you died in the past four years? It's all part of a good days work."

            Daniel growled, "You're not listening Jack. I DON'T want to start, that's the problem. I don't want to talk to you. I'm going home."

            Jack walked in front of him as he neared the door. This was going to be a type 874 Daniel encounter: one in which he was going to have to make his friend sit down, and calm down, before they started talking.

            "For the last time, Daniel, you're not going home. And I can give you three reasons: 1) Its past midnight, 2) I'm not driving you home, and 3) its too far for you to walk, so just get the idea out of your head. You're upsetting the man recently risen from the dead, here."

            That was supposed to be it. Daniel was supposed to walk back to the couch, and unlabor his soul. Instead, he found himself physically restraining him as he tried to push Jack out of the way.

            "Jesus Christ, Daniel! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack studied Daniel's face, taking in the wide blue eyes, the scared look, and wondered what was wrong with his friend.

            Then Daniel kissed him.

            Daniel didn't know what to do. Jack was standing in front of the door, and he wasn't about to move. So he did all he could think of, he tried to push past him, and found himself wrapped in Jacks arms.

            "Jesus Christ, Daniel! What the hell is wrong with you?"

            Daniel froze, he didn't breathe, he couldn't. So he did the one thing he could.

            He kissed Jack.

            It lasted forever. Jack's mouth had been partially open, so he took advantage and deepened the kiss, learning the feel of Jack's mouth, the taste. He caught hints of onions, cheese, tomato, and beneath it all, something that was indescribably _Jack_. He was in heaven and hell, giving his friend everything he had, knowing he would never be able to do this again.

 Jack, for his part, seemed frozen in place.

Finally, he felt rough hands on his shoulders, pulling him away. Jack's brown eyes were wide, surprised and more than a little angry.

"What in the FUCK was that?!"

            "Oh, my God, Jack, I'm so sorry, I…"

            Without another word Daniel pushed past him, almost running into the night.  He heard Jack call his name, but he didn't stop, he didn't want to face the questions he knew Jack would ask him. 

            He'd gone almost four blocks before he realized that it was raining, and raining hard. His clothes were soaked through, he could even feel his socks squishing in his shoes. Sighing to himself, he kept on. The nearest phone was at the gas station almost  three miles away. There he'd call a cab, head back to the base, and write up his resignation.

            "Stupid, stupid stupid," he said to himself in Latin. "What, did you think he'd just jump into bed with you? The man was married, for Christ sakes! Probably never looked at another man sideways before!" Daniel kept mumbling to himself, switching languages with every other step. He was half frozen, and wondered idly if it was going to snow before the night was over. The temperature had dropped since he and Jack got home, and it felt like it was still falling, so he focused on something other than the cold. In his mind he kept replaying those few moments, the taste of Jack, the feel of him. He'd dreamed about it for months, and now he had memories to fill in the blank spaces.

            They would have to be enough.

            A car drove past him in the rain, and he heard the screech of tires as the car turned around. "Shit," he whispered to himself, then resolved to keep walking as headlights trained on him.

            "Daniel, what the fuck is wrong with you?" the question carried over the rain, followed by the slamming of a door with enough force to shatter the window. "Get in the goddamned car!"

            Daniel kept walking. "I'm going home, Jack. If you wont take me, I'll call a cab." He congratulated himself, his voice hadn't broken, in fact, he'd kept it almost flat.

            "Like hell you're going home!" Jack yelled, coming around to stand in front of him. "Now get in the damn car before I throw you in it!"

            Daniel considered his options. Fighting with Jack in the middle of a storm wasn't the best thing to do, aside from the fact that he'd get his clock cleaned in about five seconds. Going home with Jack wasn't an option either. "I'm not getting in the car, Jack. Just leave me alone."

            Two hands grabbed him and propelled him towards the truck. "I don't think you heard me. This is not negotiable."

            Daniel gave a token resistance, but found himself in the passenger seat of Jack's truck. He didn't look at his friend, _'ex-friend'_ he corrected himself, as he climbed in the drivers side and drove them back to his house. He did notice that Jack's knuckles were white they were gripping the steering wheel so hard. _Probably trying not to punch me_, Daniel thought.

            Too soon they were back, Jack holding his door open for him.

            "Out."

            Daniel followed the command, still not looking at Jack. It would be better for him to just do what Jack told him to, at least that way he wouldn't make him any madder. He followed Jack into the house, silent save for his chattering teeth. 

            Jack looked him over, then sighed, "Come on," he said gently, leading Daniel further into the house. Then they were in the bathroom, and he watched, disbelieving, as Jack began running him a bath. He was even more surprised when Jack started in on his pants.

            "Jack, what are you…?"

            "Shut up, Danny. You need to get warm before you get frostbite, and there's no way you can handle these buttons on your own."

            Daniel looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, and there were faint purple smudges under his eyes and on his cheekbones. His lips were almost completely blue. He tried to move his fingers, and found them stiff and unresponsive. In fact, he could barely feel what Jack was doing. Resigning himself, he looked at the bathtub, aching to slide into the hot water. Steam began to fill the room, and he felt himself thawing out. 

            The sound of his pants hitting the floor brought him back to reality.

            "I can do it," he hissed, glaring at Jack as the other man began unbuttoning his shirt.

            Jack stood and headed to the door. "Good. Now get undressed, get in the bathtub, and stay there."

            Jack left the door open as he headed to the kitchen. Leave it to Daniel to try and walk home in the beginnings of a winter storm. He just thanked whoever was up there that it hadn't begun to snow yet as he watched the first soft drifts of it come down.

            "And he wonders why we think he needs a keeper," Jack said to the kitchen as he dug through the cabinets, fishing out a can of mocha hot chocolate mix and filling the biggest mug he had with milk.

            As he went through the motions of making hot chocolate, he thought back to the moment Daniel kissed him. He'd been shocked. Hell, that's the least of the things he'd been. And before he had a chance to say anything other than the usual reaction to something that strange, Daniel had run like a scalded cat.

            A loud, satisfied groan came from the bathroom, and he smiled. Daniel probably hadn't even realized how cold it was until he was at least two blocks away.

            Sighing to himself, Jack walked to his room and found a pair of large gray and blue flannel pajamas, complete with matching thick cotton socks. Grabbing a clean towel from the hall closet, he carried his burdens into the bathroom, where Daniel was half asleep in the warm water. Quietly, he set the mug on the lip of the tub and the clothes on the toilet.

That done, he headed for his room and changed clothes, opting for a pair of flannels in lumberjack red. "No sense making him feel uncomfortable." He said to the room. "Yeah right, like he already doesn't."

Jack sat down heavily on the side of the bed, pondering his friend. Daniel. Dannyboy. Dr Daniel Jackson. Spacemonkey. He had to admit, he wondered about him at times, but then Shau'ri showed up and buried whatever theories he'd held about the archeologist. He'd watched during the past four years as Daniel had a string of unlucky affairs with women. Those who weren't trying to kill him were either trying to main him, or use him in their diabolical plans.

"If Daniel heard you using words like diabolical he'd keel over and die," Jack whispered, smiling. Just because he acted stupid didn't mean that he was. To get into OTS, you had to at least have a bachelors degree in some discipline.*  

Jack had a Masters in English literature.

That didn't mean he had to use it.

Slowly, he made his way back to the living room. Unless Daniel snuck out the window, he wouldn't get past him again. Not until they talked about what happened. 

He knew, or at least thought he knew, why Daniel decided to run. He'd just made a pass at his best friend, the man he worked with, the straight and narrow Colonel Jonathan O'Neil of the USAF. No doubt he was wondering how fast he could write up his letter of resignation to save himself the embarrassment of getting tossed out of the program on his ass. Now he was wondering how to convince Daniel that he wasn't mad at him. Startled, yes. Confused, yes. More than a little concerned, yes. But not mad.

"Not like you haven't been around the block, Jack." He said to himself. Being thousands of miles away from home, and sometimes hundreds of miles away from the nearest female, one learned to adapt. There were times when hand jobs just didn't cut it. He hadn't even let on to Sarah that he swung both ways. Usually, it was only on missions, a way to relieve the tension. In fact, he could only recall about four times when he'd slept with another man **_without_** being in some godforsaken country.

But with  Danny, he was willing to bend his own rules a little.

It wasn't like it was something new. Hell, half the base thought they were already sleeping together, especially after the 'Spacemonkey incident' as Hammond referred to it. Afterwards, the General had taken him aside for a brief 'talk' concerning his relationship with Daniel, with a basic warning that if he didn't see it, then it didn't exist. 

The next question was: was Daniel serious, or just stressed and more than a little confused?

            Daniel opened his eyes when he heard the door to the bathroom close. Looking around he noticed the mug near his hip and the clothes on the toilet. Sighing, he sunk deeper into the tub, wishing he could sink through the porcelain. He was back at ground zero, with no explanation to give for his actions. Hell, he didn't really believe his real reasons himself. _"Hey Jack, since you died I've been thinking, wanna get naked?"_

            Daniel wiggled his toes, glad he could feel them again. The hot water was soothing after his impromptu freezing. Picking up the mug, he took a large swallow and let his eyes focus on the opposite wall. Jack's tub was a huge, sunken affair, with enough room for someone of his height to stretch out comfortably on all sides.

            He wondered at Jack. One minute he's yelling at him, the next taking care of him, their usual working relationship with a twist. In fact, he didn't even hesitate to take off his pants, or any of his other clothing if he felt Daniel was incapable of performing the task himself.

            Slowly, Daniel finished the mug of coco. By the time he climbed out of the tub the water was only luke warm, and his exhaustion had caught up with him. He eyed the flannel with misgivings, but put them on anyway, knowing he would love them once he stepped outside the steam filled bathroom.

            On silent feet, he made his way through the house, pausing at the door to the living room when he saw Jack's head peeping above the back of the couch.

            "Daniel?"

            Steeling himself, he walked in, settling into the chair opposite the couch and staring at his hands before gathering enough courage to look Jack in the face.  "Jack."

            The other man sighed, leaning back into the couch, "You wanna tell me what all that was about?"

            Daniel almost asked "All what?" but decided against it. The last thing he needed was to antagonize the man. "I don't know."

            Jack stared at him. "You kiss me in the middle of my living room. A nice, long kiss, complete with tongue, and you don't know?" He looked at the ceiling. 

            "What do you want me to say, Jack? That I'm sorry? That it was a stupid thing to do? Fine. I'm sorry and it was a stupid thing for me to do." Daniels voice was harsh.

            Jack looked at him, noting the flush of anger. "That's not what I want you to say, Danny." He said gently, "What I want is for you to tell me why."

            Daniel looked lost. "I don't know why, Jack. I lost you today, and got you back. I guess I'm scared to loose you again." He blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. Sleep was definitely looking good right about now.

            "Come on." Jack stood, grabbing Daniel and herding him to the bedroom.

            "Jack?"

            The older man smiled, "We're both too tired to have this conversation now, and I don't trust you not to try and sneak out before I wake up. So we're sharing the bed." Without another word he moved the comforter, creating a pocket. "Climb in."

            _Well, at least you can sleep with him once before you die._ Daniel did as he was told, huddling against the edge of the king sized bed, wishing he could move further over when he felt the other side dip.

            "Try and get some sleep, Danny." Jack said, turning out the light. "We'll talk in the morning."

That's it for now! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please leave a donation in the feedback box on your way out!!! Major thanks and bootlicking for those who do, and from what I've heard I have a very talented tongue!!!!!


	6. Status quo? What status quo?

            Sam watched as Teal'c walked around her kitchen, collecting herbs and pans. Numerous packages from an oriental store were lined up neatly on the kitchen island, the small light over which was the only electrical illumination in the room. It had surprised her the first time Teal'c asked to be allowed to cook, the proceeded to hunt down candles and turn off all the lights in sight. What was even more odd was the fact that he enjoyed the process.

            "Teal'c, I'm really not that hungry."

            The Jaffa looked up, before moving to a cabinet and pulling out a glass. "The medication you were given says you must eat before taking it. As DrFraiser points out that fast food does not contain enough nutrients, it falls upon me to cook for you." He filled the glass with juice before handing it to her.

            Sam snorted, "No, you're just trying to get you hands on my stove since you cant cook on base."

            "I assure you, MajorCarter, I have your best interests in mind."

            Sam sighed, settling further into the chair Teal'c dragged from the living room and placed at the table, along with the footstool. The candlelight was soothing, and the smells… one day she'd ask him who taught him to cook, and even if Teal'c told her it was Brata'c she swore she'd kiss the old man for all he was worth. 

And the sad thing was, he was only cutting vegetables.

            "You know, from what you've made me, it looks like Chulak might have a closer tie to oriental culture." That was Sam's first thought when Teal'c was stocking up on chili powder, and several other things that she didn't know the names of, but Teal'c had approved of with a sniff and a nod. If the look on old Mrs. Chan's face was any indication, she approved too. 

            Teal'c didn't turn around. "The food of my world is very rich, as Dr. Jackson described it. Your Silk Dragon Song restaurant is the closest I have come to finding a suitable substitute." Teal'c looked at a pan on the stove before throwing in scallions, ginger, garlic, and shitake mushrooms, smiling as the vegetables sizzled in a thin layer of peanut oil.

            Sam decided to stop talking, instead, she watched him work. Candles were set on almost any available surface, and once he finished cutting up strips of beef and chicken, the light over the island was turned off. The muted glow turned his skin bronze, reflecting slightly off the thin sheen of sweat beading on his head and arms. He wore only a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt. Idly, she wondered what his skin would feel like…

            _Whoa, hey, earth to Carter!! This is TEAL'C!!! You know, the guy carrying around a junior 'lets take over the universe' alien!!! What are you thinking?  Don't answer that!!!_  Sam shook her head, hoping to clear it of erotic images. Teal'c was definitely off limits. 1) He served on her team.   2) He was married, big minus sign there.   3)….  Well, there was a three somewhere, but she was too tired to think about it, not to mention horny…

            _ENOUGH!!! We are not going to have this conversation again!!! He is off limits so stop drooling over him!! Just because he's intelligent, handsome, can cook, gives backrubs like nobody's business… Okay, this is not helping… think think… okay, square root of  781635…that's 884.1012385…see, we can do this, no Teal'c just numbers… and where the hell does he get off being able to cook like this any damn way!?   _

Carter sighed, remembering P3X-595 and that damn drink. " A gateway to the gods," the shaman had said, and she'd drunk it, remembering Daniel's "be polite" speech during his crash course in diplomacy. She'd seen gods all right, and her dog peanut who died when she was fifteen.

And SG1 saw more of her than she liked to remember.

And miracle of miracles, she hadn't hung onto the colonel, not from what she could remember. No, her sights had been set on a taller, darker, soldier. It still made her blush when she thought about how she threw herself at him, and the way he kept buttoning things she was trying to unbutton, namely his pants.

Then there was waking up, naked except for a _small_ scarf wrapped around her neck and a thermal blanket, Teal'c standing guard as Daniel and Jack tried to explain to the head man that no, she didn't dance like that all the time, no they didn't know where she learned, and no she couldn't stay to teach the local women.

She must have groaned, because Teal'c turned, "Are you all right, MajorCarter?"

            "Yeah Teal'c, never better. But maybe you should try and call me Sam. Its less formal."

            Teal'c nodded before turning back to his cooking. Sam didn't know whether she should be offended or not. Here she was, a prime catch of a woman, practically at his mercy, and all the man could think about was how much Sake to put in the sauce!

            _Calm down, Carter, its just bruised womanly sensibilities. Once you're back on base you'll start acting like a responsible member of the Air Force. Just think, you have a whole lab full of trinkets that need examination, soil samples to run and cross reference…all the things that make life worth living…_

_            Yeah right, pull the other one while you're at it._

            "Sam?"

            Carter opened her eyes. A plate of chicken, beef, vegetables, and silver noodles was in front of her, along with a pair of chopsticks. "Wow." The man could make a living in a restaurant with a presentation like that.

            "I am glad you approve."

            Sam picked up her chopsticks, trying not to watch him as Teal'c ate, or imagine what else he hands could be good at.

Daniel blinked. He was pressed against something that was definitely warm, and since his last blister incident he'd thrown out his heating pad, he knew it wasn't that. He tightened the arm he had around it, starting when the warm thing groaned, before settling back into the bed. 

            Oh shit.

            In an instant all his memories came back. Jack almost dying…kissing Jack…running away at top speed…Jack undressing him…falling asleep…

            **_You've really done it this time, eh Dannyboy?_** Jack was leaning against the dresser, painfully bright against the gloom in the room. Daniel shook his head. No matter what his head told him, that was not Jack. Jack was still sleeping next to him. He was still cuddled up to him, soaking in all that heat…

            Shit shit shit!!! Slowly, Daniel drew back his arm, getting out of bed with as little disturbance as he could. To his credit, Jack only sighed once before going back to sleep.

            Daniel exited the room, closing the door with the kind of care one used when moving nitroglycerine. Then he flew around the house. Jack had stolen his clothes, and he found them in the dryer, wrinkled, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting the hell out of Jack's house before the other man woke up.

            The tile floor of the kitchen burned his feet, but Daniel didn't dare put his shoes on until he was safely outside. Stifling a curse as he kicked the doorframe, he made his way to the exist.

            "You know, leaving without saying good-bye is rude."

            Daniel froze, peering into the darkness. The light next to the couch came on, and he found himself face to face with Jack.

            What exactly had he done to deserve this?

            "Sit." Jack said conversationally, but his gaze brooked no argument.

            Resigned to his fate, Daniel sat, wondering if he could have his resignation on Hammonds desk before the other man came to work.

            "And don't look like you're about ta face a firing squad. Trust me, this wont be that painful." _Unless you make it that way._

            "Okay," Daniel said slowly. "So, what's on your mind, Jack?" **_Don't want a few last words before the execution, Dannyboy?_**

            Jack followed Daniel's glare to an empty space in the doorway to the kitchen. "Something bothering you, Danny?"

            Daniel shook himself, "Nothing, Jack. Nothing at all."

            The colonel nodded, "Good. So lets finish that conversation we started earlier. You know, the one about you kissing me, then deciding to run out during a snow storm."

            "It wasn't snowing when I left." Daniel countered lamely.

            "Daniel…"

            He knew that tone. It was the 'you better spill you guts before I do' tone, the one that usually meant he'd forgotten to tell Jack something important, like the natives were cannibals. "Jack?"

            He jumped when Jack stood up. "Daniel, just tell me flat out, okay? What the hell his goin on with you?"

            _Oh nothing, just wanted to know what your tonsils tasted like Jack, didn't think it'd be a problem_. "I don't know Jack. I'm sorry. It was stupid and inappropriate and I'm sorry."

            Jack sighed, "You're sure?"

            _Sure? What the hell is he getting at? _"I really think I should go."

            Daniel stood, and found himself chest-to-chest with Jack, and worse.

            The urge to kiss the man was back.

            Jack knew the moment Daniel woke up. There was something to be said for Special Ops training. So he'd waited until Daniel was in the kitchen as headed for the living room, knowing Daniel wasn't sneaky enough to try and head out the back door.

            Now they were back at square one: Daniel trying to leave, him trying to keep him there, except this time said archeologist was looking rumpled with sleep, eyes slightly glassy with sleep.

            Jack looked down at a watch he wasn't wearing. "By my watch its only two forty-five. Not a time for wayward archeologist to try and find their own ways home. Back to bed."

            He could have smiled when Daniel looked down at the pile of clothes he was carrying, then back at Jack. "I don't think…"

            "That's the problem, Daniel. You think too much." Jack cut in, herding the younger man back to the bedroom. "Now, I need sleep. You need sleep. And since this proves that you're not above sneaking out without a good bye kiss, I think we should head back to my bed."

            If Daniel was trying to do a fish impression, he couldn't have done better. "You get all that, Danny? Or do I have to carry you? Think before you answer, because I'd love to."

            "Jack I really think I need to go-What?" Daniel stopped mid sentence, staring wide-eyed at Jack.

            "Okay, I'll say it again, real slow. I'd love to carry you back to bed. Among other things."

            **_Are you hearing what I'm hearing?_** Daniel glanced at the kitchen, where mental Jack still stood, only this time he looked about as confused as Daniel felt. "Jack?"

            "Danny?" Jack lifted one hand, tracing a line from Daniels ear to his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his friends. It was the first time he'd ever let himself feel his friend, and he liked it. Smiling to himself, he leaned in, gently kissing Daniel.

            For a moment there was no response, then he felt it. The slightest giving of the lips under his…heard a soft groan before a heap of flannel covered his feet and tentative hands were resting on his hips.

            This was definitely much better than his fantasies.

            Soon that kiss was far from gentle. It took the sound of buttons flying across the room to bring Jack back to himself. He was naked from the waist up, and Daniel was standing in front of him, flushed, shirt ripped open, chest heaving…

            Couldn't have asked for a better picture.

            "You sure about his Daniel?"

            He almost laughed at the energetic nod, then Daniel was swooping in, kissing him hungrily, pressing into him.

            Yeah, definitely better.

            "Bed," Jack said hoarsely. This was their first time, and he wasn't about to screw it up.

            Thank you for reading!!!! Please leave a donation in the feedback box on the way out!!!!! And GG? The licking I'd give your boots would get me arrested in five states ^_~


	7. Heat and Silk

            Heat.

            It was the first thought in Daniel's mind as he was pressed into the mattress. It poured over him, through him, until he didn't know where it ended and he began. Pooled in the hollows of his hips, the small of his back, the back of his neck. He was floating somewhere in a dream that he didn't want to wake from…

"Hey, you still with me?"

Daniel opened his eyes, startled at the amused question. Jack was staring down at him, eyes wide with concern. "Yeah, I'm not goin anywhere."

            "Good."

            The heat returned, this time fluttering over his collarbone, teeth leaving light indentations in the skin. Floated further down, ghosting over his chest, teasing his nipples and moving lower, until it settled on his stomach.

            _This is Jack, oh God I'm not dreaming this is really him_… Daniel was lost, drifting in a haze of sensation, letting himself soak up the presence of Jack, the taste and feel of him in the quick snatches of flesh his mouth could find.

            "You dream of me, Dannyboy?"

            His eyes flew open, had he said that out loud? "Do you mind?"

            Quick chuckle against his ribs, "Nope. Do you?"

            Before he could answer the silken heat was back, teasing the skin above his belt, dipping into his navel and _oh God_ lower, cupping him through his slacks…teasing… touching… soft words whispered against his skin, trying to sooth him…

            "You're beautiful, you know that?"

            Beautiful?

            Cool air on his legs. Pants must be gone then. Light kisses on his knees, nips on his calves, and he was melting…was gonna be a puddle in the middle of the bed if Jack didn't do something soon…

            And suddenly that heat of laying on him, and he loved every minute of it. Springy hair teasing his nipples.  Gentle lips kissing his, the satin feel of a tongue as it teased him before plunging in, then retreating, making him follow. A very hard erection rubbing against his hip, and he opened his legs, letting Jack slide into the cradle of his thighs. And Jack was there, rocking against him and it felt so damn _good…_

            Heat and silk, the perfect combination.

            Daniel was burning up.

            Not that Jack minded. The kid had been celibate for the better part of two years to his knowledge, finally falling off the map after Linea/Kira incident. Two years of nothing but the occasional handjob in the privacy of his own apartment…

            No wonder he was loosing it.

            "Shhhh," Jack whispered against Daniel's stomach, loving the way the muscles jumped at the slightest touch. Tasted good too. Something spicy that was all Daniel. Who would have thought he would be this vocal? "I'm not goin anywhere."

            "Good." The word was chocked off by another moan as Jack slid up the warm body beneath him, and he thought he'd explode if he teased Daniel any longer. But it was so much fun. _What would he do if I did this?_

            _"God, Jack…"_

He loved the way Daniel said his name, all breathy, and he wanted to hear it again. He rocked in the cradle of Daniels hips again, biting his lip. This was good, damn near too good.

            Strong hands were on his shoulders, clutching them hard enough to leave finger sized bruises, before moving down, gliding over his back and cupping his ass, then starting the journey again. _Whoops, cant have Janet finding scratch marks, now can I?_

            "Hands up," the words were rough, and when Daniel didn't respond, Jack grabbed his hands and lifted them over his head, pinning them firmly to the mattress. He didn't think it was possible, but Daniel's eyes changed, the blue darkening until they were almost black and blending with the large pupil.

            Jack reared up for a moment, looking at Daniel, who was flushed and burnished in the light from his small bedside lamp. He smiled. This was gonna be so good… "Don't move."

            The barest of nods met his command, and Jack swung his legs over the bed, headed for his closet. "Close your eyes."

            A slight moan met this request, and he didn't move until he saw it was followed. Almost giddy, he began tearing through his closet, jerking clothing out of the way.

            _Where were they? He swore he put them right here after the last party he'd been dragged to…Bingo._

            Daniel listened, since he couldn't see what Jack was doing. Jack was rummaging around for something. He could here clothes being moved, the sound of hangers as they were dragged across a bar. The air was cold on his overheated skin, caressing him, and he wanted his colonel on him again, kissing him to an inch of his life…

            Something soft and cool trailed over his arm, teasing his inner elbow before moving to swirl around his wrist. He resisted the urge to squirm,  though a giggle did escape. Being ticklish did have a downside. He couldn't have moved far if he wanted. Jack was straddling his hips, keeping him in place.

            "You trust me?"

            Jack's voice, near his ear, "Stupid question, Jack."

            Soft grunt, then that something, now warm, was wrapping around his wrists, tying them together_. That_ made him open his eyes. Jack was tying him to the scrollwork in the headboard. Very swiftly, too swiftly. "Jack?" 

            "Hmmm?"

            Cautiously, Daniel tested the knot, pulling slightly and feeling equal parts relief and disappointment when he felt them give. He still had an out if he wanted it. 

            Hands drifted down his arms, ghosting over his chest again before lingering on his stomach. "Danny, you sure?"

            Daniel opened his eyes again, seeing the faint lines of concern that marred Jack's features. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

            Jack nodded, reaching into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of baby oil, quickly squeezing a small amount into his palms and rubbing them together.

            Then the hands were on Daniel, gently tugging his erection, rubbing the sensitive head before heading back down to the base. Slow, unhurried, and not nearly enough.

            "J'ck," he gasped, arching into that grip, wanting more, begging for more with his body.

            And he obliged.

            The hand tightened, almost painful, before he started pumping again, getting faster and faster. The thumb taking its time swirling around the head, then plunging back down. Jack's mouth attacked his, sucking on his tongue before releasing it and moving lower, attacking the stretch of skin that connected his neck to his shoulder.

            It was too much for Daniel, and he came, hips arched off the bed, moans coming in sharp, staccato bursts before he quieted. And Jack was there, kissing him, telling him how great that was, how beautiful he was when he came, nipping at his lips, kissing his eyelids as he drifted in warm space.

            Jack watched Daniel, memorizing every sated, rosy inch of him, giving him gentle kisses. Slowly, he reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues out of his drawer, wiping off his hand before using it to run his fingers through Daniels hair. More than anything he wanted to slip into Daniel, to ride him until the younger man called his name. But he could wait until Daniel was in a condition to say whether he wanted to or not.

            They did have all night.

            Jack reached up and untied Daniels hands, rubbing the chaffed skin of his wrists with the remnants of baby oil still clinging to his hands.

            "Jack?"

            He smiled. His name never sounded so good, "Hmmm?"

            Daniel licked his lips. "You haven't…"

            Jack nodded, "Yeah, kind of know that," his smile became a grin. "Wanna do something about it?"

            Daniel smiled, one of those half smiles that had the power to melt Jack at fifty yards. Up close they were deadly. "Um hmmm."

            Jack didn't have time to react before he was flipped onto his back, one hundred eighty pounds of Daniel Jackson lying on his legs. He had to hand it to him, after an orgasm like that Jack doubted he'd be able to move unless absolutely necessary.

            Daniel didn't waste any time, either. Jack only got a muffled curse out before a hand closed on him, driving him relentlessly higher. Daniel was leaning over him, kissing him, almost biting his lips, the soft spot under his chin, and Jack was coming, gasping Daniels name.

___________________________________________________________________

            Sam was almost asleep when it happened. Usually, if she kicked the wall, she'd just roll over and go back to sleep, but not tonight. Tonight she had to show the wall next to her bed who was boss by kicking it with the foot attached to her sprained ankle.

            "Holy FUCK!" she screamed, reaching down and grabbing her calf, feeling the pain travel upward to settle in her strained knee. She rolled, some part of her mind hoping that if she moved, she might be able to outrun the pain. 

            And landed on the floor.

            On her other ankle.

            "Of all the goddamned, stupid things to happen…"

            Frustrated, she hit the floor, her fist making a dull thud through the carpet. Taking a breath, she tried to lever herself up with one arm, but without an ankle to put under her, it was almost impossible.

            "Sam?"

            Sam looked over. Teal'c was standing in her doorway, sans muscle shirt, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, Teal'c?"

            "Do you not require assistance?"

            She laughed, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She definitely needed another haircut. "Yeah, you could say that," she grunted, leaning her head against her nightstand. _At least you didn't hit your head on that and knock yourself out_, she thought bitterly. This was just not her day.

            She jumped when an arm slid beneath her knees and another one went under her arms. Damn, but the man could be quiet when he wanted to be. Then they were in the hall, moving toward the living room. "Um, Teal'c? My bed's that way."

            The jaffa didn't even pause. "You require more medication, and I must check your wrapping to be certain it did not come undone in the night."

            Sam nodded slowly, "Okay… couldn't you do that in my room."

            "I felt you would be more comfortable here, considering your state of undress."

            Sam looked down, and blushed. She was wearing her "If You Pet My Kitty She Purrs" tee-shirt, which barely covered her upper thighs, and her underwear. That was it.

            She thanked God she'd decided to put them on before she went to sleep.

            Gently, she was set on her couch, the beige afghan she kept slung on the back placed discretely in her lap before Teal'c went for the kitchen.

            _Nice ass too_, she mused before mentally slapping herself. She was supposed to be in pain, not checking out her friend while he cared for her.

            Teal'c returned, carrying a glass of milk in one hand and two pills in the other. Sam didn't even try to argue. The last time she got into an argument with Teal'c over meds he called Janet, who threatened her with all kings of medical horrors if she didn't do what the man said.

            The woman could be an unholy terror when she wanted.

            She swallowed the pills, trying to not gag, and chased them with the milk. "Thanks."

            Teal'c nodded gravely before kneeling down in front of her, "Now I must check your ankle."

            Sam nodded, leaning her head against the back of the couch. Teal'c was sure and gentle, but she still winced when he rotated her ankle before following her muscles to her knee. "Do you have any pain?"

            She rolled her eyes. "What part of me doesn't hurt?" when silence was her answer, she sighed, "Just a little in my knee, nothing to worry about Teal'c, thanks."

            The large hands lingered on her knee for the barest of instants before moving back down and rewrapping her ankle. By the time he was satisfied that the bandage wouldn't come off during the night the vicodine was already taking effect, and Sam found herself slipping in and out of consciousness. The journey back to her room was little more than a dream, and she sighed as her sheets were pulled up to her chin.

            She missed the light hand brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face.

Thank you so much for reading!!!!!! Please send feedback and let me know what I've blatantly screwed up, I'll change it, honest.

Special thanks to Mia, PoOntZ, GG, Lauren, Enara, Corinna, petty grew, Sandy, cal, Kat, Teal, Eyes Only and Becky for the great reviews!!!!!!


	8. blame games

"Daniel?"  
  
Daniel burrowed further under the covers, trying desperately to escape the sunlight currently making its way through his blinds. He'd thought he'd closed them, always did...  
  
"Danny? You alive under there?"  
  
"Go way J'ck," he muttered, shifting deeper into his bed roll. The man always insisted on waking up at the asscrack of dawn no matter how late they got to the planet...  
  
Planet?  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"My god, the dead have arisen!"  
  
Daniel sat up, looking around. He was in Jack's bedroom, in bed, with Jack. A Jack who was smiling at him, bathed in early morning sunlight.  
  
He had to be dreaming.  
  
"Jack? whats going on?"  
  
The colonel let out an aggravated hiss. "Great, now he gets amnesia."  
  
Amnesia, what the hell... "Jack, what are you talking about?"  
  
Brown eyes darted meaningfully into Daniel's lap, and he followed them there. He was naked, with what appeared to be a livid hickey forming on his stomach.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Nope, Spacemonkey, though one day I'm gonna have to hear one of those dreams," he swooped in, planting a gentle kiss on Daniel's shoulder before sauntering into the bathroom.  
  
"DANIEL!"  
  
Daniel looked up, coming face to face with the stall door. He was sitting on the toilet, trying to get himself under control, and failing miserably.  
  
"Dr Jackson, are you okay?"  
  
Daniel sighed. He wasn't ready to face anyone right now. he wouldn't be ready for the rest of the year at this rate. overtime he walked past someone he wondered if they knew.  
  
Ridiculous as it sounded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."  
  
A snort answered. "You've been in there for ten already, go ahead. take your time, we still have about thirty seconds before the meeting."  
  
Shit shit shit. "All right, I'm coming."  
  
Daniel ran a shaky hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to make it through their meeting without developing a terminal blush.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Teal'c? You up big guy?"  
  
Sam knocked lightly on the bathroom door, but there was no answer, only the whir of running water. Taking a breath, she opened the door a crack.  
  
And froze.  
  
Teal'c was in the bathroom, all right. In the shower. And he apparently thought that the shower curtain was optional. There he was, all bronze skin and muscle, wet...soapy...  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
Sam started. Teal'c was watching her calmly, soap in hand. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
Sam's eyes snapped shut. "No, Teal'c. I'm sorry, I should have knocked," with that she slammed the door.  
  
Idiot idiot idiot, Sam walked into the living room, slouching down into the couch. Great, this was the last thing she needed, walking in on a naked, soapy Teal'c first thing in the morning.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam turned, and found Teal'c standing next to the couch, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sorry, Teal'c. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that."  
  
The jaffa nodded. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Sam."  
  
Yeah, easy for you to say, "I know, I'm just...let me be embarrassed, okay? And get some clothes on. We have an hour and a half until debriefing, and I'm hungry."  
  
Teal'c nodded again before walking back to the guest room, leaving Sam on the couch.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse. You could have walked in on General Hammond," Sam flinched. Not that the man hadn't been good looking when he was younger, but that was thirty something years ago, and he had put on a little weight since then.  
  
Among other things.  
  
My bologna has a first name, it's OSCAR, Sam chanted to herself and she walked back to her room. She had to get her mind off naked people, especially the one in her guest room.  
  
Quickly, Sam pulled on her clothes, trying to find the most asexual outfits she could. "Hey Teal'c?" she called out, knowing the man would hear her. He had ears like a fox. "We still have time before debriefing, want to stop at Denny's or something?"  
  
"I would be more than happy too, Samantha."  
  
Sam jerked around to see Teal'c standing in the doorway. Couldn't the man walk any louder? "Uh, good. I'm almost ready. You wanted to try the steak and egg platter, right?"  
  
The jaffa nodded. "I also wish to try the Belgian waffles again. They were most satisfying."  
  
Sam nodded, grabbing her jacket and slipping on her shoes. Now she had to hope her bank account could handle a hungry jaffa.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, that was useless."  
  
Jack toyed with his pencil as General Hammond left the room. "I mean, what can I add to the report. I was unconscious about half the time." He glanced at Daniel, who kept his eyes focused on his hands. Through the debriefing he'd tried to get Daniel's attention, but the other man refused to acknowledge him. Well, no playing footsy during meetings then. "Yo, Daniel, you with us today?"  
  
Daniel's head jerked up. "Oh, yeah sorry. I guess he just wanted all the corners covered." And too see if I was the reason we screwed the pooch...again.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Stop what?"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself for the mission going south. Its not your fault we decided to show up the same time the snake heads did." Jack shook a mental head. The kid was as easy to read as a book.  
  
"If I hadnt just sprinted ahead-"  
  
"We probably would've got tagged too late to get back to the gate at all, so stop blaming yourself. We could be sitting in a mothership right now."  
  
The colonel smiled to himself as he saw Daniel relax. God knew the boy needed to. Maybe a long vacation away from the mountain. Hell, out of the country if he could pull it off.  
  
"At least Incara's doing better," Sam cut in. "Janet says she should wake up soon."  
  
"Good, cause I want to ask her a few questions," Jack ran a hand over her forearm, where the scar he'd gotten in Sudan once was. "Not that I dont appreciate the resurrection and all, I just think she went a little too far."  
  
"Cant complain about the knees anymore sir?"  
  
Jack frowned at Sam. His 'little ACL problem' had cleared up, along with the touch of near sightedness he was developing. "Nope, they're all in great shape. We can start running ten miles every week instead of five."  
  
That declaration was met with a muted groan. "Oh, suck it up guys. Outside of Teal'c, I'm the oldest person on this team. Do you really want to eat my dust?"  
  
Before they could answer, Jack sauntered out, ignoring the protests from Daniel and Sam. Teal'c never said a word. He didn't have to. In jaffa terms, ten miles a week was nothing. The man could do it without really breaking a sweat.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Timid. A night of hot sex and cuddling, and the man wanted to be timid in the morning. "Yeah Daniel?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Jack lifted one eyebrow. It wasn't Teal'c quality, but it would do. "Sure. Step in my office."  
  
Jack followed the archeologist in, leaning against the doorframe as the other man looked around. The few times Daniel had actually been to his office the other man had always been amazed. Years in the military had made Jack a neat freak. Okay, if he was honest with himself it bordered on obsessive- compulsive, but that was no secret. His house was just as spotless. "What did you wanna talk about?"  
  
Jack waited until Daniel sat down to close and lock the door. It wouldnt do for the general to walk in and hear them talking about oral sex, or mutual masturbation. When Daniel didn't answer, he pushed. "Ya know, it isn't as bad as you think." That's right, Jack, stick to small words so he understands.  
  
"I dont know what planet you come from Jack, but it is as bad as I think," Daniel said, his voice steady. " In case you missed the fact, I had sex with my superior office. And dont," he added when Jack opened his mouth. "Dont tell me I dont have a superior officer because I'm a civilian. You know what I mean. Lets forget for a moment that you're a COLONEL in the Air Force. Lets forget for the smallest second that, technically, I'm your  
  
coworker."  
  
"Okay," Jack muttered. Daniel was dissecting.  
  
Definitely not a good thing.  
  
Daniel sighed. "Lets focus on the fact that you almost died yesterday," he shook his head. "Okay, with all the tests its more like the day before yesterday, but the point is you died. And what do I do? Instead of trying to be your friend and give you support I try and fuck you, with great results if memory serves."  
  
Jack smiled, thankful that the security feed was only visual, not audio. "Yeah, I remember something like that. If you ask my opinion sex is a great way to-"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack threw his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Now, lets back up. You're a colonel, and if this get out, you'll be court-martialed and sent to Leavenworth for twenty years-"  
  
"Technically there was no sodomy-"  
  
"That's not the point!" Daniel sighed. "Plus the fact that personnel who are involved are not supposed to serve on the same unit."  
  
"Daniel, will you please calm down for five little minutes?" Jack sighed. "Now. 1) this is not gonna get out, because neither of us are going to tell anyone. 2) The rules are designed to prevent a member of the team from getting special privileges and last time I looked, as a civilian attaché you already get special privileges. and 3) half the people on this base already think we're fucking like rabbits in June."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Okay, that didn't go as planned. "Just calm down Daniel. Everything will be all right the minute you stop obsessing. I know its hard, but please put in the effort. We are going to be all right. As long as we dont let on that we're together, everything will be okay. Okay?"  
  
"But-"  
  
Colonel O'Neill was a patient man, when the occasion called for it, but this was bordering on ludicrous. So he did the one thing he thought could shut the man up. Calmly, Jack walked to the camera and unplugged it. Then he slammed Daniel against the wall and kissed him.  
  
Yep, works just as good the second time as the first.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
O'Neill sighed when Daniel wrenched himself away, breathless and a little shocked. "You know, I hate it when you do that."  
  
"What exactly are you taking? I really want to know." Daniel walked to the camera and plugged it back in, after straightening his hair. " Have you completely lost what infinitesimal amount of brain matter you have left?"  
  
"I locked the door."  
  
Daniel threw up his hands. "You know, we're on stand down again. I'm going home for some peace, and hopefully, a glimpse of reality. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Jack watched Daniel leave, wondering whether he should get the other man roses or tulips.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my drivel!!!! Please leave a donation in the feedback box on the way out!!!!!!! 


End file.
